


You're Not?!

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Hi sweet pandicorn ! I wanted to say I love your blog and your writi g , you’re amazing ! So , I had a request about a Stiles imagine where you are new in town and get hired at a bar and he thinks you are a stripper but you are not and just smut?(there were no smut in the end...)
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 3





	You're Not?!

You had just turned 21 when you got the job at the bar. It wasn’t the best job you had ever had, but it was a job, which you poorly needed. Even though you had to handle drunk customers in a uniform that seemed to be far too small, but the manager had told you that was how they were supposed to be. They weren’t. You could clearly feel it, and Michelle, a girl you were working with as well, told you they were supposed to be a lot bigger, as she had a far too small one as well. 

You pass one of the tables where a guy is sitting, alone it seems. He looks young, maybe just a few years older than yourself. As you walk by, he says something you don’t quite catch, but some of the nearby men laugh at it. 

A jokester eh? You think to yourself. Why not joke a little back. 

«Can I get you something, sir?» You say sweet like sugar, trying to sound seductive, as you push your chest forward, seeing the guy getting nervous. His eyes were darting everywhere, trying not to look down your cleavage. At least he wasn’t a total douch. 

«ehm… Could you please…hem… not stand like that?» He stuttered. 

«Unless you get paid for doing that, then sure do.» He added, trying to not sound as nervous. 

«Are you suggesting I’m a stripper, sir?» You ask fake offended. The guy’s eyes got wide. 

«I didn’t-didn’t mean to offend you, or anything.» He stuttered. 

You smiled, it was nice seeing such a handsome guy being nervous for once. You looked over at the clock, seeing you had your break now. 

«Mind if I join you?» You ask, already sitting down opposite him.

«Su-sure.» He stutters. 

«I’m Y/N.» You say, stretching your hand across the table. 

«Stiles.» He answers shaking your hand. 

«Are you new in town?» He asked, not sounding as nervous anymore. 

«Yeah. I am.» You both sat there chatting until you had to go back to work, but even when you did that Stiles didn’t leave. 

When you were done for the day and had just walked out the back door, you saw him standing by his car. He looked handsome standing by his car like that, arms crossed, and a peaceful look on his face. His car was a blue jeep, not the old kind, but an actual new one, it seemed, although you knew the colour wasn’t available anymore. He must have had it painted. 

«Need a ride home?» He asked when you came close enough to him. 

«And some company in a lonely apartment.» You added with a cheeky smile. 

~ 

Stiles closed the door behind him, his eyes locking with yours as he locked the door. For the first time since you met, none of you said a word. It wasn’t awkward in any way, but the air around you guys was filled with sexual tension.

He moved closer to you where you stood by the wall, bodies almost touching. His eyes were like blazing fire. He sneaked his arm around your waist, pulling you to him closely. 

«I really like you.» He whispered, right before his lips collided with yours. 

His other hand quickly got tangled in your hair, the other hand stroking your waist, lifting your t-shirt slightly. Your hands went to his hair, tugging on it lightly, making him moan. He took a step forward, forcing your body against the wall. Your lips broke apart, as he continued to kiss down your jaw and down your neck until he came to the point where your neck meets your shoulder, sucking it gently. Waves of pleasure bolted through your body like a thunderstorm, and you moaned in pleasure. You could feel him smiling against your skin, and his hands began to travel around your body more furiously. 

«Where is your bedroom?» Stiles asked between kisses, glancing up at you. 

«Second door to the right.» You breathed out. 

«Jump.» He whispered as his hands gripped around your ass, lifting you up against the wall, before carrying you over to the bedroom.


End file.
